Hinamori's Reality Check
by MeBellis
Summary: Hinamori Momo is in serious need of a reality check now that Aizen's gone. Too many people are afraid to confront her, except one. Implied Hitsukarin, slight Ichiruki, Renji x Tatsuki and Hinamori x Chocolate. No bashing.


**A/N: **Hey, it's Dizzy. Just want to say that this is **not **meant to be bashing Hinamori. I'm just kinda giving her a bit of a reality check.

I mean who _doesn't_ want to?

**Disclaimer:**I own the story. The feeling to want to give Hinamori a reality check though is mutual to many.

* * *

I sat uncomfortably on the floor, my head propped up on my hand, leaning lazily over the table. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately; Unohana called it my "rehabilitation process". That everyone cures their own emotional injuries in a different way and that mine just happened to involve a extensively long period of time being alone and grieving.

How was I ever supposed to be better when people refused to just stop and wait for me? It seemed that every single time I made a slight breakthrough someone or something new had occurred that I had completely missed, therefore sending me back into my room to continue my non blissful life of whining, moping, and eating _a lot _of chocolate.

Okay I'll admit the chocolate was a plus.

But, it's like people were so freakishly inconsiderate that they won't just sit still for a while and focus on me, just long enough so that I can come back and seem like I haven't missed anything.

So what if it was a war? I am in serious trauma here people.

I mean how would you like it if the person you had trusted with your life, even turned your back on your very best friend and tried to _kill_ him for, had betrayed you without mercy or any qualms? It crushed me and I felt it with every fibre of my being. Aside from all his lies he had _never_ hurt me.

Well, excluding the stabbing me thing of course.

I really did'nt see that one coming.

So just to prove my point I was and still am in "great emotional pain" (seriously where does Unohana come up with this? Can't she just say she's having a really tough time now, you can help her by just being there for her? Is it really that hard?) and as such need all the assistance of all my friends being there for me! Things were so much easier before Aizen showed his true colours and left.

We were so happy.

Although from what I've been hearing apparently everyone else is still pretty happy. Ichigo, our renowned hero, has been working out his hollow problems and dealing with them really well. He is currently out fighting some espada with some friends. (They do this for bragging rights, I bet you anything)

Then there's Renji, who's looking up, despite his Rukia heartbreak, I heard he's been doing good in the real world. Finding himself a new girlfriend and all, Tatsuki I think. Apparently she's another one of Ichigo's many friends with spiritual power.

Then, finally Hitsugaya. I thought I could count on him the most. I guess not though. He left for the real world with the whole group and lately he's been going there more and more lately. I've heard rumours that he has a girlfriend there now. A _girlfriend!_ What's that all about?

Why can't he be here by my side, supporting me when I crave his help the most?

Wait, I forgot I tried to kill him.

Dammit.

Never the less, who was this girl anyhow? I heard she was the little sister of Ichigo but that's kinda a sketchy description. Not to mention, are'nt there two of them?

Then, obviously because I haven't had enough punishment (I get it ! Fending for Aizen was W.R.O.N.G) she get's to come to Soul Society as well, because she has extra spiritual power! What was with Karakura that they were sprouting new soldiers for a _dead_ army every five seconds?!

Sheesh, get a life will you?

Yes, yes I understand that last comment was cheesy, but the pun was intended. I'm allowed to be semi-sarcastic in my own head are'nt I?

Sighing in my own self pity for my new socially inept persona I bring my head down to the table this time and close my eyes. Then I hear a knock on my door. When was the last time I got an unexpected visitor? Never.

I grumble out a few annoyed words and lift myself up to go and answer the door. Sluggishly moving I opened the screen door to find myself face-to-face… with a girl I've never met before.

She trudges impatiently into the room and asks me,

"Hinamori Momo?" I nod absentmindedly.

I watch her as she rears back, extends her arm out, and her hand makes harsh contact with the side of my face. I stumbled backwards onto the floor, holding my hands over my stinging and hand-imprinted cheek.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm Kurosaki Karin."

"Huh?" Yes I understand that there were probably a million of cooler and more witty replies I could've made but…

"I've been sent here to talk to you by Toushirou." I blankly stare at her with my mouth agape.

"Huh?" Another badly worded phrase on my part.

" It's time for you to get your crammed mind out of the gutter and get back to work."

Again, unable to comprehend who this woman was who spontaneously decided to barge into my room and _slap_ me, I asked for some more clarity on the situation.

"In other words?"

"A reality check girl. A slap in the face." I splutter out my words,

"Why…?"

"Because-" She bent down on her knees so we were face-to-face and pointed an accusing finger my way, "You are being a totally spoiled, whiny, annoying, brat and it was about time someone told you that."

"I-I.."

"It's about time you got over your Aizen phase and took a look at the people around you. They've all been worried sick about your sorry butt and all you can do is sit here in this room, moping around and - is that chocolate?"

I followed her gaze over to the table and onto my precious piece of chocolately heaven. The very same bar that had come from the very same packet that I absolutely idolize. That bar became my world and was an icon for all that I standed for, and I wouldn't give it up to anyone.

Noticing her interest in my bar I lunged for it, making a clear dive over the table. I sat up, my hair dishevelled and my eyes wild.

"Back off."

She eyes me, then doubles over laughing. Rolling on the floor in absolute hysterics I took a glace down at my chocolate, half eaten, melted, and totally worth risking my life for. Realizing this, I too, began to laugh. Side splitting I watched her wipe a tear from her eye and pant out,

"You are defiantly not what he said you were." I stole a look at her, she was sitting upright, holding her heaving chest with the her hand and still spluttering out some chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"Toushiro. He said you would be shy, collected, anything but the kind of girl who looked like she would be ready to take a bullet for a half of a piece of chocolate."

I sniffed lightly, also rubbing my eyes. "It's really good." I looked down at the floor remembering the words she said before.

I stop my laughter as I continue to think about everyone I thought wasn't worrying about me and how I treated them. My voice is low and soft but I speak anyhow,

"Are they really that concerned over me?"

She laughed again, this time it was light hearted and laced with sarcasm, "Duh. Toushirou twitches and fiddles with his fingers so much you think he'd have ADD or something. They've all been freaking out."

"I-I didn't know…" She grinned at me, picked herself up, and walked over.

"Don't worry about it. Just stop being such a zombie, kay?" She outstretched her hand down to me, I wearily accepted it and she pulled me up.

"How about we start by apologizing?" I nodded, and - as a sign of gratitude - offered over my chocolate bar.

She broke out in a side-splitting laugh again and I smiled again, feeling the sting from the red mark on my cheek that still hurt and wondered just how vibrant it really was. I chuckle and smile,

"What was your name again?"

She looked over at me and flashed a lopsided grinned, "Kurosaki Karin."

Maybe Hitsugaya's girlfriend was'nt so bad after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide and he was as tense as a board. He had just heard the news that Karin had been seen heading into Hinamori Momo's room under "_his" _request. Fighting to brake out of Matsumoto's and Renji's iron grips he strangled a cry,

"WHO IS THEIR FUCKING RIGHT MIND LET KARIN TALK TO HER?!"

* * *

**A/N: **I thought this one was really fun to write. In my own opinion (yes I criticize myself) I think I made Momo a bit OOC at some parts (lunging for the chocolate), but I kinda found her funnier this way. I picture her letting herself go and living on the pure essence of chocolate, that's what I would do. If you didn't get the last part let me clear it up; Karin was never sent by Hitsugaya to go talk to her, she just decided to do it on her own because she was sick of hearing and watching Hitsugaya freak out over her. Frankly this what I imagine would happen if Karin got to meet Hinamori while she was like this. That's all for now but, again, PLEASE REVIEW! For my past two stories I have only been having one review per story. :(

P.S. Didn't I say I'd be posting like mad?


End file.
